Dee Dee
:Not what you were looking for? See BB (disambiguation). Dee Dee = , abbreviated as DD, is a character hailing from FNAF World and is an antagonist in Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Dee Dee is a humanoid-looking animatronic, looking very similar to BB and JJ. She has purple pants, a yellow and pink pattern on her shirt and hat, light brown hair, pink rosy cheeks, a large, pink propeller on her beanie and a single large dark-violet button on the shirt. She is actually a recolor of the FNAF World incarnation of JJ but with only one big button on her chest instead of two, and the ball on top of her propeller being much bigger. Behavior Dee Dee will sometimes appear in the Office and sing a song to the player in order to draw animatronics that are attracted to noise to them such as Springtrap and Music Man. After finishing her song, she may increase an animatronic's difficulty. summon a random customizable animatronic character at a random difficulty, or do nothing at all. She is also able to summon the characters listed below who are not on the main character customization menu: * Shadow Bonnie * Plushtrap * Nightmare Chica * Bonnet * Minireena * Lolbit The only way of preventing her from appearing during gameplay is enabling the "DD Repel" power-up. This should keep from numbering the amount of distractions and difficulties. On 50/20 mode, Dee Dee will become a darker, ghostly version of herself commonly referred to as Shadow Dee Dee due to her appearance or XOR due to a sound file in the game. She appears with empty eye-sockets and colored in monochrome (except the button top of her propeller which is now red). She appears out of thin air and will move from side to side within the Office in a rapid, glitching speed accompanied with deep garbling noises. After vanishing, several of the inactive characters are summoned one at a time in an attempt to end the player's night more quickly. She is completely resistant to the "DD Repel" power-up, meaning 50/20 mode must be completed with all of Dee Dee's summons as well. This version of Dee Dee can also appear in normal modes, though this happens very rarely. Trivia * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Dee Dee with his own words. Although Dee Dee does not have her own description in-game due to lacking customizable AI: * Along with Funtime Foxy, Old Man Consequences, Circus Baby, and Lolbit, Dee Dee is one of the several FNaF World characters to appear in the core series. ** In FNaF World, she holds a fishing rod but does not in Ultimate Custom Night. ** Her name in FNaF World is just "DeeDee" without a single space between. * Dee Dee's rocking animation is just recycled from her main and 3D otherworld sprite in FNaF World, only with the lack of her fishing rod. * Shadow Dee Dee's garble is actually a heavily edited version of the normal Dee Dee's "sneaky thing" line, played in a lower pitch, sped up, and reversed. * Dee Dee's teaser shows herself in a mugshot, although due to lacking her own customizable AI, she never got one in-game. **She is the only character (not counting the characters she summons) that is never in the roster. * The "A NEW CHALLENGER HAS APPEARED!" text along with its audio are directly reused from FNaF World used when the unlockable "challenger" character is found. *Sometimes, the text "A NEW CHALLENGER HAS APPEARED!" will not appear after Dee Dee appears. If this happens, then that means that Dee Dee has not added another character. References |-|Gallery = DeeDee.jpg|Dee Dee as she's introduced in the teaser. |-|Audio = Dialogue Audio The sound that plays when Dee Dee / Shadow Dee Dee summons a character. Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics